This invention relates generally to tweezers, and more particularly to tweezers for withdrawing hair from the skin.
Tweezers are commonly used to remove unwanted hairs from the skin. However, when a hair cannot be seen without the aid of a mirror or the like, such as when the hair is at the side of the head, on the back or in the ear, it can be difficult for a person to remove his own unwanted hair without causing injury to himself. This is due to the fact that the ends of tweezers are normally sharp and thereby results in the gouging or pinching of the skin. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 979,697 which shows a device designed to prevent the aforementioned injuries.